Shiny Hunting?
by Just-A-Reader0Love
Summary: Aiden would do absolutely anything to catch himself a shiny Eevee. However, the wannabe trainer couldn't predict the chain of events to follow. Following a run-in with a Team Skull grunt, Aiden finds himself thrown into a dark world of tyranny, transformative serums, and bad disco music. Pokemon transformation story including unusual friendships and a mystery to solve!
1. CHAPTER 1 Bullseye…?

Shiny Hunting?

* * *

Aiden would do absolutely anything to catch himself a shiny Eevee. However, the wannabe trainer couldn't predict the chain of events to follow. Following a run-in with a Team Skull grunt, Aiden finds himself thrown into a dark world of tyranny, transformative serums, and bad disco music. Pokemon transformation story including unusual friendships and a mystery to solve!

* * *

Author Notes

Alrighty, this here is a story that I have had on my mind for quite a while. This work was definitely inspired by the story "Phases Of Change", by skaterblog, which is also a great story as well! A massive thanks to Zencolour for helping out with editing this story! You should check out some of their stuff as well!

* * *

Chapter 1: Bullseye…?

* * *

AIDEN's POV

* * *

I rubbed my hand against my head, sweat dripping off of it.

"Dang it…where the heck are they?"

I had been lead to believe that Eevees were _supposed t_o show up on this route. However, the blazing sun continued beating down as I waded through the long grass. The waiting game was supposed to be exciting, but the hot humid weather instead made me feel real shitty. I mean, seriously! It couldn't be all that hard to get a Eevee on Route 4?

Ya' know what...change of plans. I won't find one if I just run around in circles like a headless Combusken. I need to sneak up on one! Unclipping one of my pokeballs from my belt, I lobbed it high into the air. There was a small click, a flash of red light, and a low growl as a furry white pokemon materialised. Standing tall on it's back legs, the Pokemon's wicked red claws hung past a Ziggy Stardust insignia. The Zangoose looked much meaner than it first appeared. He landed in the long grass with a slight thud.

"**Zzzzang**?" my partner called up to me expectantly. He had been with me since, well...nearly four years ago. Getting a hyperactive (and rather moody) cat-mongoose-thingy for your twelfth birthday isn't your average present. Then again, Bowie wasn't your average Zangoose. Sure, he was often a little _too_ quick to scratch...but our shared interest in seventies glam rock acted to pave the way to a strong friendship. I'm not even joking.

As per instinct, Bowie was already sniffing through the long grass. Before I could convince him otherwise, the Zangoose was on all four pours with his short tufty tail flicking angrily in the air.

'Yeah I get it...There was a Seviper here what? Four months ago? They are not native to this route anyways.'

Bowie froze, before turning to me his eyes narrowed. Sheesh, I knew that Sevipers and Zangeese were supposed to arch-enemies and all, but couldn't they lay it off for one moment? After a rather prolonged silent debate between the two of us (mostly portrayed by volleying disapproving stares) the Pokemon submitted. Coming over to sit next to me, I finally tried to explain the situation at hand.

"Ok, so basically, I need you to find an Eevee. And a shiny one. You know? Weird colours? Somehow sparkles...like Elton John maybe?"

Bowie just snorts. His ahem (pardon my Kalos for this), "resting bitch face" expression makes it very difficult to know just how miffed the Zangoose really is, either just angry or really angry. A moment of indecision later and the Pokemon drops to the ground and started to sniff in various azimuth directions.

Bowie suddenly bolts up and bristles to the left me. "**Zangoooerrr**"

"_Hmmurmhmr… so ...amn… huh…hmmurm...g…ya…""_

I didn't know if the sound of voices in the distance were simply a creation of my bored and under-stimulated imagination. Bowie's sudden shift to ultra-stealth mode after growling proved otherwise. Watching the Zangoose out of the corner of my eye, I try to and fail to focus on the task at hand.

ARRGH! Why is it so damn hard to catch an Eevee of _all_ Pokemon! You see, so many trainers always seem to have an Eevees or evolved 'eon' on their team, it almost made catching them look _easy!_ It can't be th-

_**Click-click…**_

"_Hrmemr…oh…shi-"_

_**...BBsshhhuuuttt…!**_

"Gugh?!"

There was a sharp pain right in the back of my shoulder. Something stung right at the base of my neck just above my bag strap. Some minor PTSD inside me groaned at the possibility that I'd been hit by a poison sting from yet another Weedle. However, the sudden pain seemed _wrong _somehow.

"What the…shhhell?"

My tongue felt heavy in my mouth as I flailed around the back of my shoulder with a spare hand. Whatever had just hit me left one serious itch. I eventually grabbed onto what must be a barb and pull it out, but that didn't explain why the back of it was…fuzzy?

I lift the barb up to my face and studied the double image for a moment. Was this some kinda of dart? You know...like one of those tranquilizer darts you see in the spy movies. A stout needle topping a vial. There's even a red fluffy tip on the back.

My ponderings were distrubed by a worried "**Ggg...ggoose?**" and the feeling a padded paw on my shoulder before the world started swirling around me. The sensation of growing too heavy, like having a lead blanket drawn over you, seemed in complete opposition to the burst of vertigo in my stomach.

The last thing I truly heard before going under was someone yelling "**AW, SHIT!**"

* * *

IVAN's POV

* * *

Ah jeez! Where is a pokemon when ya' need one! I knew I shouldn't have lollygagged yesterday knowing full-well I was behind schedule. But _nooo_! Apparently buying slushies and chilling in the shade become top priority when you've got a job to do. How could I have been so stupid! Gah, focus! Just find some random Pokemon and fire the dart at it. Easy peasy, right? It would be if I could actually concentrate without this thumping headache! I swear to Arceus, this heat is gonna give me a stroke!

Pulling it out of my bag and staring at the uh, _tranquilizer gun_, made me feel a bit uneasy. I mean, I get that being grunt for team skull means I have to occasionally _persuade_ some people to give me some of their cash or shit. But using something like this? Sure. Not real bullets but still...it is a _gun _after all_. _Gah, just get the job done so I don't have to worry about this shit! It's not like I'm going to be shooting a human being or anything.

With the almost unmistakable _bwoop_ and _pop,_ I heard a person's pokeball enlarge open up. This could be my chance! Sure, I would probably have to battle them, but that would be a piece of cake considering this is Route 4. Very few strong trainers ever really trod routes like this these days. Most of the time it was kids way too young to be out on their own with _very_ expensive Pokemon their _mommies and daddies _had bought them for their birthday. Sometimes I felt like I was saving the poor Pokemon rather than stealing them.

Huh, a Zangoose, you don't see those much nowadays. Heck, they're not even native to Alola. Now I know for a fact that this is some whimp's Pokemon. Probably barely above level ten. Huh, now it's growling in my direction...maybe this thing is not as weak as I thought. I decide to get the dirty work over with and grab the tranquilizer gun. Ignoring the shaking in my hands, I rummaged around for the small case containing the special darts without really thinking. I pull one out and remove the cap on it, making _damn_ sure I don't prick myself with it.

I slide the dart into the chamber and (after taking a deep breath) try to line up the sights. Oh how much I doing this! Why couldn't they get someone else to do this?! Don't they know that I can't use an actual _gun_. Well, maybe _can't _is exaggerating things slightly...but I. Uh, lets just leave it at a ten year-old me having a foot-full of lead and leave it at that. Still can't believe that was seven years ago ...

The blazing yellow sun reflected off the scope as I took aim.

"So damn hot, but I finally got ya!"

I just need to…where the hell did that zangoose go? Oh come on! Wait, there it is! Odd that its facing away, but who cares? Soon I will be done with this!

With a _**Click-click, **_I close the chamber and put my finger over the trigger. It was best not to think about what the dart has in store for the…

…

...I just realized that I am not aiming at a Zangoose…I'm aiming at someone's upper back…And I just heard the trigger click…

"Ohhh **shit**."

With a suppresed _**BBsshhhuuuttt, **_ the weapon fired and the poor schmuck yelped in pain. They looked around for a good few seconds and muttered something before grabbing for where the dart struck. Pulling it out, it was obvious that they were a little loopy from the dart's payload. Maybe the dosage was too low for any harm, I mean it is meant for a Pokemon, not a person. They do look a little drunk. Well, their Zangoose is there for them. It's not like I shot them with anything unusual, they can just nap out the next few hours...Wait. Scrap that last thought.

They just collapsed.

_Oh shit_. They just collapsed!

O_h shit they just collapsed in the middle of a route._ _They might even be dead…!_

"AW SHIT!"

_I can't be a killer. No! I'm not going to be a killer. I won't! I can't I…!_

I pretty much drop the gun in fright. Only with a second thought do I fold up the _Arceus-be-damned _ weapon and force it into my rucksack, in addition to chucking in the dart case for good measure . It was then that I legged it right for the trainer. No way am I going to be some _murderer!_ I trip over my own legs and almost face plant, but I don't care, I do not care about that! I plant my ear just above his mouth and listen.

_Please be breathing, please be breathing, please- _

_Oh thank Arceus they are breathing._

I drop to my knees and wipe the sweat from my forehead in relief. I knew that I'm not the type to kill. Not on purpose anyways...Now, it seems to be a nice and bright day, maybe I should just let them sleep, I mean what's the worst that could-

_What if he vomits in his sleep…?_

I roll the kid over (he looks about like fifteen, sixteen maybe) onto his left side. There we go, problem solved. No choking on his own lunch. As I move my hands of the kids shoulders, I hear a rather menacing growl behind me…and then a sharp claw pressing into my throat.

_Shit shit shit shit, what do I keep the cat from making me it's new scratching post! If I try to grab my pokeball, I'll be missing a few vertebrae!_

"Guh! H-hey, uuh, I- I am… I am taking them to the hospital, they j-just c-collapsed! I-I saw it happen!"

However, in the back of my mind was the phrase '_Please buy it!' _on repeat. Even with the Zangoose towering over me all I could think was '_please buy it! I don't wanna die! I'm still a virgin!'. _Hopefully he (just a hunch) wouldn't overhear my internal ramblings of '_I was aiming at you, not your dumbass trainer!'_

I hear a hiss and the claw moves away from my neck. The zangoose then steps in front of me and gives points his claw at his eye and then back at me. It then grabs his trainer's legs and meows at me. Whew. I just need to play the part and he'll be none the wiser.

_I can live with this, this is fine. _

I move my arms from under his and lift upwards and the zangoose does the same with the boy's legs. It was at this point that the kid started sleep talking about a thing called bowie. Wait? Did he mean David Bowie? This kid a fan or something? Either that or it was some kind of strange fever dream kicking in from the tranquilizer. I heard people used to get high off this stuff. Yeah…but I know that what was just put in the kid actually isn't a tranquilizer. It's something that even giratina would be in shock over.

You see, those vials are meant to somehow change any Pokemon into an Eevee. A shiny Eevee, to be specific. Why a shiny? Because shiny Pokemon make _bank _when sold on the black market or at auctions. Eevees are stupid valuable and really popular. At least, that is what my boss told me. I heard that some of the big shots apparently stole this transformative stuff from the Aether Foundation, but I don't even want to know what those wackjobs are up to.

The worst part is that I am not making this shit up! They showed a bunch of us grunts a time lapsed video what that drug does, and it is horrifying. That shit was pretty legitimate, given the timestamps and the level of CGI which would need to be movie standard to match the realism of the changes…and I just shot that very same stuff into a person!

Ah jeez, I can check up on the kid after I get him in the hospital. Maybe try to keep him from freaking out or blabbing about it. Maybe it doesn't work on humans? At least I'm almost to Heahea city. The hospital and even the Pokecenter is too far now anyways.

My boss is probably gonna kill me when I have to report in. And I'm not even joking. This was my last chance as a grunt and, just like everything else, I completely messed up.

Maybe they have something that can cure him?

I mean, it only makes sense. It you have a serum to turn living things into Eevees, surely you have something to turn them back again?

That's odd, the dart wound on him is gone. Eh, I can worry about semantics later.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. CHAPTER 2 Shiny Dreams

Shiny Hunting?

* * *

Aiden would do absolutely anything to catch himself a shiny Eevee. However, the wannabe trainer couldn't predict the chain of events to follow. Following a run-in with a Team Skull grunt, Aiden finds himself thrown into a dark world of tyranny, transformative serums, and bad disco music. Pokémon transformation story including unusual friendships and a mystery to solve!

* * *

Author Notes

Massive thanks to Zencolour, and the pmd discord group that I am in. This was a great chapter to write!

* * *

Chapter 2: Silver Dreams

* * *

AIDEN's POV

* * *

"What the…?"

_Huh ... Why does everything feel funny? _I blink several times over, my eyes becoming clearer, but the view doesn't change, just white afterimage. _What's going on?_ I look to my right side and see, nothing. I swivel to my left and the same happens there, absolutely nothing. My heartbeat begins to race as I can hear it clearly, as if there were no bones or muscles in the way. _What the hell is going on?_

I don't know where the hell I am, but I know for a fact that I am NOT in route 4 anymore. Route 4 might not be _known _for the fact it has gravity, but it was one of those things that was kinda a given. Well, this place sure didn't! I couldn't recall Route 4 being a blank white void...Wait. Did I get abducted by aliens?!

_Ok, calm down Aiden, think, what were you doing before you ended up here? I was walking with Bowie looking for an Eevee, Bowie went into stealth mode, and then…Gah! I can't even remember the last part!_

I try to kick (and I am using this term lightly as possible) the ground in frustration. However, all that does is make me cartwheel for a few seconds before I stabilize myself. The few moments of vertigo leave me dizzy, the blank void wobbling. Well, if a featureless nondescript void is capable of wobbling at all. Damn, it feels like I'm inside a computer simulation of something.

Speaking of the void…this place is giving me the creeps. The lack of sound is really disconcerting, leaving nothing to mask my own deep breaths. Hell, this place doesn't even smell like anything! Like, even a white-washed hospital would smell like antiseptic or something? All this was...uh, what was it called? Sensory deprivation. Yeah. This is gonna drive me crazy. At least the temperature is...

…Is it just me, or is this place getting a little toasty? My whole body feels like I am being baked by the sun on a warm day. I go to wipe my forehead and I see…something? In the distance I mean. Well something different from the white horizon that stretches out in all directions. It's hard to make out since it sort of blends in

"What … is that?"

What I can only describe as being similar to a wave of silver strands begins to appear as if from nowhere. It's not like the hair type of strand either, just strands, slivers of silver. At first it's hard to see them at all, before I became accustomed to how strange it looks. The silver was dense enough to behave as a liquid. Bobbing up and down, they all moved in unison, as if they were a school of remoraid. The serpentine look of the individual strands were lost as an untold number of them converged on eachother, piling on and on to form a glistening sphere of silver. As a spherical blob, thick as oil and as thin as water, it comes crashing up and down like a wave as it approaches aimlessly. Looking at it at all, it just sends shivers down my spine. Just the way that it moves, it feels unnatural...Alien. Not anything I wanted anywhere near me!

"Yeah, no, I don't want that touching me, ciao!" The moment I muttered that, the living metal wobbled in my general direction. I did the one thing I desperately wanted to avoid doing, getting its attention. That thing could easily smother me and what if it is like acid or something! I don't want to meet my maker today!.

Considering that a kick sent me into a cartwheel, I guess I could attempt to swim in this messed up gravity. As I flailed with my arms and legs, I come across a very important conclusion. It's not that I can't swim! Oh no! Heck, I would have been the laughing stock of the whole town if that were the case. It's more the fact that I'm not **going anywhere**! And that the silver soup is inching ever closer to me.

"Oh come on! I am not getting probed for Arcues's sake!"

It was at this point that I had a number of options as follows. One: scream and cry for mercy like a little bitch; Two: yell to the heavens above and hope that God cuts me some slack; Three: accept my fate with dignity, or; Four: (which in all honesty is probably what is going on) that this is probably just some messed up dream and I need to pinch myself to wake up. Time to inceptionfy this badboi.

Considering that I never really got the hang of pinching things, I decide that biting my hand should do the trick. I mean, if this is a dream then what's the worst that can happen? I move my left hand over to my mouth and chomp down on my index finger. Not a big bite, but enough to get some kind of reacti-

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAA, OH DIALGA that freaking HURTS!"

Oh SHIT this is actually happening. Dammit. Why the hell did I think that was a good idea, now my finger's bleeding. Well, at least I know that this must be real. Lucky me … NOT!

I hold my bleeding finger, the burning feeling of the cut becoming dull with the added pressure.

"How can this day get any wor-"

That's when I feel a horrible prick plunge through the upper part of my back, right between my shoulder blades. It's as if someone stabbed a ball point pen up there, or a needle even! If was that sharp pain out of which developed a strange tingling sensation. My eyes practically pop out of my skull as I look over my shoulder in horror. Instead of a tiny hole in my back, there was a large ass tentacle impaled there instead … and it looks like it is pumping something into me. Please don't let it be like some kind of neurotoxin or some kind of freaky acid! I clench my teeth as I braced for the worst.

The warm silver worms itself into my back, and I cringe at the unnatural feeling. It was like warm yogurt had been slathered on key difference being that one was on the outside and the other was on the inside. My vision blurs and I groan. This felt just so … _weird!_ Blinking to clear my eyes again, the rhythmic pulses of silver into me began to feel less and less awful. It sorta felt like a cruddy massage at this point.

As more and more pulses begin to flow in, I began to feel … _relaxed. _I should be fighting this damn thing off me, it's literally pumping Giratina knows what into me, that would be reason enough, right? It should be but … some sick, twisted, messed up part of me _doesn't_ want it to stop, _at all_.

I … I can't lie and say that I _hate_ the feeling anymore. Not to mention, the silver blob has sorta made itself like a beanbag chair for me to lay in. Sinking into the gelatinous texture, it was like laying in a mix of a waterbed and an electric blanket, warm and snuggly. Why was I freaking out about this earlier? I mean it's not actively hostile, even if it does have to impale you, maybe it's the only way it can communicate. I giggle at the thought of such a silly way to greet something.

_W-why did I just giggle? I haven't done that in years, not since I was a little kid. Maybe I should move around a bit, I'm starting to feel numb. _I go to push myself off the blob, but it sticks to me and gently pulls back.

"Nuh, no, I wanna get up." _I sound drunk, and I haven't ever had a drink in my life. Why does everything feel so heavy? I just feel so groggy._

It doesn't want me to leave its embrace. Part of it goes from being a bed to looming above me, the silver taking on a reflective sheen. Within the reflection, I saw the precarious situation I was in, legs and arms submerged in the quicksilver. But there was something wrong in the reflection besides the obvious.

My eyes didn't look _anything _like what the reflection showed. Those eyes … _weren't human. _Then it lunged without warning.

it engulfs me. Pain and euphoria overload my senses making me, unable to close my mouth from the damnable bliss. My lungs … _they burn_. My eyes feel like they are on fire, but I can't stop laughing. I can't stop feeling _happy. _If feel like I am floating on clouds, which is ridiculous considering that I am already floating!

The warmth is starting to fade as the burning in my lungs and eyes goes from painful to unbearable, like from fire to _lava._ But the quicksilver smothering me somehow gets worse, only now do I notice the metallic taste of it. It slathers my tongue, the bitter taste only hastening my drowning as I try to vomit, but nothing comes out.

And now my vision is freaking out as it goes through a whole spectra of colors as the corners of my sight begins to darken and spread towards the center. It feels so odd having the silver wash over me as it all burns, but it feels so … _comforting. _The darkness hits the center of my sight and everything goes cold.

* * *

A high pitched ringing begins to echo in my ears.

With every passing second, it gets louder and louder and LOUDER.

I can't take it anymore.

I force open my eyes. Light momentarily blinds me and I squeeze them shut again. It takes me a few moments to build up the willpower to force my eyes open once more.

I blink slowly, Identifying what appears to be a white ceiling fan above me. I roll myself over to my right to see a window with sunlight streaming out of it. I roll to my left to see a small bathroom with a mirror and a doorway. Where the hell am I? This place looks like a hospital room. I mean the restrictiveness and smell give it away. Did I...Did I have heat stroke and faint? I mean, It _was_ blazing hot outside...I think. I couldn't for the life of me remember heading here. Gah! I need a glass of water to clear my head. I can just get out of bed can't I? I mean, I don't have any iv's plugged in me, so I'm pretty sure getting up would be fine.

Forcing a few wobbly steps to the sink in the bathroom, I turn on the faucet and cup my hands. Taking in a few refreshing gulps, I turn the faucet off and decide to actually switch on the lights to get a good look in the mirror. I probably look like shit and I should change that. It feels like there is dirt or something grimy in my hair anyways.

Turning on the light, I look into the mir-

Ah, my eyes are still blurry from waking up, need to wipe the sleep out of them. There we go, now how do I-

A teardrop shaped dark void stares back. My eyes have a faint silvery lime colored hue. It was a striking look given the upwards crescents above my lower eyelids that make my eyes look...uh...

"What the shit?"

… my eyes are n-not supposed to look like _that! _Why … why are they … why the hell do they look like an … _eevee's? _Ok, I am now officially spooked. This isn't funny. What the hell is going on? Why is all this happening? Why is- Ah, Palkia, why is my head hurting? Must be that stupid nightmare. Even worse that I can barely remember the freaking dream! Something about a grey sea? Silver fibres?

I take a look in the mirror again.

Two normal light green eyes stare back … ok. I was probably just delirious from waking up. In all honesty, I'm probably freaking out for no reason. I mean _eevee _eyes, pfff, what was I thinking! I was seriously freaking out a (albeit horrifying) night terror worth it?

Right beside the bed, I spy my pokeballs. I should probably check up on Bowie, maybe he knows how I ended up here? Yes. I know that people can't understand Pokémon speech, but a bunch of YES or NO questions is a nice substitute. Bowie's pokeball was still enlarged, which made sense considering I had let him out before I passed out. I grasp the ball, press the correct fingerprint scanner, and with a loud _pop_ it opens in a flash of red light.

The Zangoose took a moment to become aware of his surroundings.

"**Zang- goose!**" Bowie looked me over to see if I was ok, a look of surprise in his eyes. I mean, if you saw your trainer in the hospital, I'm pretty sure you would be worried sick about them. Then he starts sniffing me, which he usually doesn't do. Like, _really_ having a good prod around and up my leg with his snout. Bowie stops suddenly. Lifting his eye with his head tilting to the side, he just stares at me in confusion. "**Zannng?**" He paws at his nose.

"Uh, Bowie, sorry to interrupt your nose, but I don't sorta remember how I ended up in the hospital. Did someone take me here?"

"**Zang-zangoo-zang!**" Bowie then began to prance around and then points a claw at me. "**Zang.**" He then motions like a sailor overlooking the horizon with a salute. Ok. He was trying to share something important. The mini game of charades had become a common way for the Pokémon to communicate.

"Ok, so I was looking for … a shiny eevee, yes?" I clarify.

"**Zango.**" Bowie nods.

The Zangoose then did several motions in quick succession, first was "me" falling over from what I assume from another poison needle (that had to be it, right?)

"Yeah yeah, brining that one up again" I mumble. I never did like how the Pokémon always seems to poke fun at my bad luck with bug types.

"**Zang!**" the Ziggy Stardust look-alike threw his hands up into the air.

"Oh I know that one! Uh, aircraft marshall!"

"**Zaanngg.**" Bowie facepaws.

"Uhhh. Not sure where you're going with this. Face washing? An aircraft marshall was washing his face and…?"

There was a knock on the door, maybe it was a nurse checking in. I mean, I should be going anyways, I'm feeling a whole lot better. Instead of a nurse, this shady teenager comes in, shuffling through the door with a worried and pensive look on his face. He's like a little taller than me, though only by and inch or two. There's no nice way of saying how sketchy-looking he is. Not that wearing a bandana to hide your face helps. Nor the black and blue hoodie casting much of his face in shadow. The only thing I can reliably make out about his face are his brown eyes. The guy even has ripped blue jeans for crying out loud!

The punk extends his pasty white arm for a handshake, and with a nervous chuckle he asks "uh, I think we should chat, it would be in the, uh, best _interests_ for the both of us."

* * *

IVAN's POV

* * *

Nice job Ivan, this time you have completely and utterly screwed up! It was supposed to be a simple job, just shoot the dart into a Pokémon, simple right?! But _noooooo,_ I just had to muck it up! Seriously, how do I mess up this badly!?

At the very least, I got that guy to the hospital … and now I'm hiding out beside a dumpster. Not my idea of a successful day. You see, bringing an unconscious Pokémon trainer into the hospital got me some rather unfavourable attention. Nurses had crowded around asking what had happened, forcing me to lie on the spot something about heat stroke...and that I needed to run some errands. Hot footing it out of the hospital might have been a bit suspicious, but I _did _say that I'd be back later to check up on him. And, well...I'm not lying about errands by the way.

I take the dart gun and those pain in the ass darts that caused this whole mess and chuck them into there with satisfying thud. I am not risking even having those things on me. I decide to walk out of the alley and back onto the mainstreet. Now I need to ...

Wait, what is that rumbling what I think it is? I turn around to see a garbage truck with one of those giant tines take the dumpster and it flings its contents into the trash compactor before setting down the green container … well, that'll take care of the evidence. With a satisfying crunch, I hear the metal flatten and a few cracks, I know for a fact that that stuff can't be traced back to me. Besides, the trashmen sorta have a code of honor here, don't ask questions about what you find in the trash and the skulls won't bat an eye. What, I don't want to end up in court in case ...

Hmm, the more I think about it, the more … messed up the those darts actually sound. I mean it! _Transforming,_ agh...this just keeps getting more and more freaky. What would that even feel like? Would it hurt? How would someone react to that?

I didn't really sign up for this over a year ago when I started all this Team Skull business. I'd gotten myself in a tight spot and was looking for quick cash, as well as a way of keeping Pokémon of my own without being one of those stupid trainer types. Team Skull weren't supposed to be more than mere thugs...I didn't think it would involve stuff like _this_! Why didn't I bail when I got the chance...

Well...too late for that now.

I mean, transforming serums? If anybody had told me that a year ago I'd have scoffed. But I'd quickly learnt in the Skull underworld that there was a lot going on in this region I didn't really know about...even less understand. Not that I want to know about half of the dark secrets of Alola.

What I don't really understand is … is how do you even _make_ something like that! Like what do you have to do to create something like that and then think _oh, I should jab this in something!_

… jab this in something … no, _someone!_

_Oh shit!_

Shit, what's his face…? I sorta forgot about him after I let his Zangoose drag him inside the hospital. Oh god, what if he is transforming in there! Aaah! I don't know what to do! I-I need to call the boss, now! He probably has a cure or something, ah! I don't want to end up in prison! Wait, I'll be lucky if I get prison time, what if … what if they _weren't_ lying that they would do the same to ME?! Oh god, the higher ups weren't actually joshing me when they said that If I manage to mess this up, **I **would be the next test subject. How could I have been so stupid?

I-I, can still salvage this! All I have to do is call the boss and explain the situation and neither me or the tranqed guy will be lab rattatas for that serum. Sheesh, they might have been rogues but they weren't monsters.

Scrounging around in my pockets, I find my flip pokegear … yes, I know that it is an old model, but it gets the job done. I click the '4' button to speed dial the boss, and wait for him to pick up. My hands are already clammy. You only click 4 to call the boss if you are in deep shit, no exceptions, and you better have a good reason for it as well. Last time somebody prank called the boss, they were put on muk duty, poor sap.

Ok so now all I have to do is-

_Welcome homeslice to the radest skull askin line yet! So how can I help you my combusknugget?_

Oh arceus, I forgot that this system was put in place so prank calls wouldn't happen again. Ugh, I explain to the dolt that I have to call the boss, _now!_ Somebody's life may be on the line!

_Yoyo, chill yo self, I'll patch ya into da boss. Watch yo self, fool! _A few beeps happen before I hear my employer's voice.

"Yello, It's ya boi Guzma speakin." There is some background noise, it sounds like the head honcho is watching a movie or something, probably an action flick to be honest.

"Uh, chief, I need to tell you something really important." I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, Oh god, I am so dead!

"Yeah? Spit it out den." There is some crunching that follows that, yep, he is watching a movie and chowing down on some popcorn. The movie sounds like it just got to one of its more actiony parts as well.

"Uh, how do I put this, Uh, I uh-" How do I say this in such a way that I won't be putting my ass on the line? I mean it is hard to get the boss angry like this,but I shouldn't push my luck.

"Dude, yaz justs gotz to say itz." The boss idly says, chewed popcorn muffling parts of his speech.

"O-ok then, Uh, you know those darts, the uh _special ones?_"

"Oh, thoze. Yeah, ya hit da marks or did yaz miss? Ya get a big score? … Or did ya blow your load, heHA!" Oh shit, uh, well time to let the Litten out of the bag then.

"Uh, what if my mark was a person? I-It was an accident! I swear!" My heart was beating like a jackhammer. I am so doo-

"Eh. Makes no odds. Eevee's an Eevee right?" … what? They were completely fine with this? They knew that it works on people, that can't be right?!

"It...it works on-"

I was cut off by Guzma's dark tone dropping an octave into a harsh rasp. The noise of the movie stops and there was the sound of their popcorn shifting.

" Lets cut tha shit, ye hear? You bring him in and job over? Got that? Take'm to Panolia town. Got boys down there that I'll give the down low. Just say ya givin 'im the cure and th...Nah. Don't tell him anything. Just sock him and drag him here if need be? Understand?"

"Y-yep." I couldn't hide how much my voice shook. I was suppose to kidnap someone?!

"Bada bing bada boom. I expect to see you by tomorrow kid." They then hung up …

I groan. Shit. What in the hell have I gotten myself into? I- I guess orders are … are orders? Shit. What have I seriously gotten myself into this time? I'd just been told to bring in a trainer _by any means necessary_ and boss wasn't even concerned? How the hell was I suppose to do this? Invite them around for tea before sticking a bag over the head? That's what they did in films anyways.

It's going to be f-fine. I'm all out of second chances anyhow. Just do it and get it done with… thats exactly what I said before getting someone with that stupid dart, AAAH. screw it! Just need to save my own hide now!

Ok, if I need to do this, I sorta need to know where this guy is in the hospital. After walking in the lobby and asking the receptionist at the main desk (who was rather cute, if I have to say.), I learn the room number for the fella. It sorta pays that they were also there when the nurses crowded round. Taking an elevator up, I check the clock in the main white washed hallways of the building, it had been about an hour and thirty minutes since this shitshow started.

Walking to the door, I decide to feel my pockets for the hell of it, and I felt my skull bandana. _Well, I guess I don't want the kid to make me out immediately if he saw me before. _Tying it around my face and pulling up my hoodie, I knock and then gently open the door.

… They were chatting with their Zangoose. _Shit, what if the transformation has already started! No, play it cool, maybe they haven't lost their head yet?_ Hmm...He _is_ staring at me like I've lost my marbles.

With the sliver of courage I had left, I introduce myself.

"Uh, I think we should chat, it would be in the, uh, best _interests_ for the both of us." _Shit … that sounds way too sketchy. What the hell are you doing Ivan? Don't blow this thing!_

Given the circumstances under which we had previously met, I actually got a good look at the fella this time round. He was definitely a … uh, bit of a character, by that I mean that he was just hunched over talking to his Zangoose. He had on a red short sleeve hiking shirt and khaki shorts as well as some kind of cross country shoes. Doesn't this guy have any sort of style? Anything besides the, _oh i'm a trainer look at me _gettup? He even has a trainer's baseball cap! Seriously? His hair, which had the same color of straw bales, looks like it had been hit with a bad case of bedhead. What was most striking about the teenager was their light green eyes. Seriously, he was the looker if I have to comment on his uh…just an observation, that's all.

"What sort of interests? And what the heck is with a sketchy punk like you showing up moments after I wake up? Am I being punked?"

_Shit, he's already on edge._ I also need to mention, his Zangoose had gone from being at rest to putting itself right between me and him. Guess the 'mon really cares for him, though that is sorta obvious considering it did (make) help me lug him all the way here. Ok, I just don't need to flub up my next few words and I won't have to knock him out. I would really not want to drag him through a hospital.

I hold my hands up in a mock surrender, I need to make it obvious to this guy that I am not the bad guy here (I mean, I am a thief and a crook, but I'm not a shitbag). Heh, I think I know just the thing.

"Listen, Why don't we..." I undo my bandana and hold it down the middle as it fans out into it's natural flat square shape. I put my free hand under the it and loosen my grip on the cloth. Out pops out a shrunk pokeball, which when it lands in my palm, I enlarged without a second thought. "Viola! Have a ball?"

"Alright…" I didn't know if the boy was impressed or not, given his rather blank expression. "Uhh...name? As in, what's your name?"

Good, they sound intrigued. That was a good start. My little trick often helps to diffuse uncomfortable situations, which often meant that I _didn't_ get my lights punched out. Though, the trainer's Zangoose is still glaring at me. It was obvious that the Pokémon recognises me, but I hope it remembers me help drag this dumbass to the hospital. Surely it hadn't worked out it was _me_ who fired the dart? Pokémon aren't that clever right?

"Ivan." I reply as succinctly as I can, "I helped, uh...after you collapsed from heat stroke. What's your name?" Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I sorta need to make this guy not be on as much edge.

"Aiden. Uh, thanks I guess. What do you mean by interests?" Aiden's mood seemed to darken a little as he chewed on the following words, but then their Zangoose ran up and started sniffing me.

I turn my attention down towards the Pokémon,"Uh, hey, cut it out would you?" At first the Zangoose has sniffs with interest at my ankles, before snorting at my trainers. It was then that his demeanor appears to change as I felt rather than heard the vibrations of a low growl. Ah jeez! What is with this whacked out cat even trying to do? Welcoming one second and boorish the next…?

"Huh, Bowie? Is something wrong?" Aiden quirks an eyebrow at his Pokémon's behavior, please just let this be what this cat does to everyone he meets. "**Zang- zangoo!**" his Pokémon growls before turning its head back to the boy. Shit, why won't this thing shut it?

A scowl grew on the boy's face. Maybe he is just gonna tell the cat to knock it off? I mean it's a Pokémon, they growl at things all the time! It's probably hungry or something.

"... Bowie… what _is_ wrong?" Aiden asks, looking at the Zangoose. He can't be suspicious over a growl, rig-

"**Zango- zang.**" The Zangoose points a claw up at me, its gaze steely.

"Right then." The trainer turned his eyes back to me. It was clear he was a little awkward about the whole situation. "So, you've met Bowie then? I guess I should say...uh, thanks? For helping me here I mean"

"**ZANG!**" The Zangoose snarls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aiden hisses back at his partner, putting his hands on his hips "Can't you see we have visitors?". Both stare into each other's eyes for a moment in some kind of contest. The Zangoose, Bowie, matched the stance with his long claws curling round to rest of his thighs. Almost as an afterthought, the mongoose Pokémon turns back to me with a snort. It was a clear warning that I wasn't to go anywhere...not that I'd instinctevely taken a step towards the door or anything.

Breaking the stand-off, Aiden turns towards me, offering his hand for a firm handshake.

"Uh, I don't really know what's gotten' into him. Thanks anyhow. I'm guessing you helped bring me in?"

Behind him, the Zangoose slaps his forehead into the palm of a paw.

"Y-Yeah" I reach forward to shake the teenager's hand, doing my best to ignore the Pokémon. The flash of white fur that followed made me yelp in surprise. Aiden's Pokémon had judged the reactions perfectly as I yank my arm back from the handshake. Claws snap through the air. Aiden reacts just as quickly, already going to scold his Pokémon who had fallen into a light battle-stance.

"Bowie! What the hell man!" Aiden was in the midst of reprimanding the cat before his eyes widened.

You see, a few seconds ago I had a long sleeved hoodie on. It was a little warm sometimes, but it reached right down to my wrists and covered some, uh...unsavoury body art I'd been peer-pressured into. With the Zangoose's sudden slash my beautiful black hoodie was now a body-warmer. A thin veil of material tumbles to the floor.

I had goosebumps within seconds. However, it hardly obscures the text of 'TEAM SKULL' embossed across my flesh. Along with the skull and crossbones that came with it.

"Uhhh…." Aiden's eye's bulge in surprise. Bowie just motions over to me with a growl, almost as if the cat was saying _I told you so! _Well. That didn't last very long as this rather prideful look turns into a low snarl. Shit. This wasn't good.

"I like pirates!" I flew up the flimisest and worst possible excuse I could imagine in three seconds.

Aiden's eyes narrow as if he was actually contemplating the idea. His pet Zangoose however, took a rather aggressive step forward.

"You know, I should _really_ ask who you are, or maybe the _police_ can do it for me." Aiden was following Bowie's lead.

"I think it's time I left you to recover. You know how it is...rest and recovery and all-" My foot was out the door now, all I needed to do was slam it and run for it. The moment I put my hand on the door handle, I would get the hell out of here. Mission be damned, I am **not** being mauled by those claws.

"**ZANG**!" The mongoose Pokémon went to stop me but I was quicker.

It glares at me before an orangish red aura envelopes the Pokémon. Shit, that usually means fighting type move, though it doesn't look too power-

"Gugh!" The Zangoose went for another swipe, red embers trailing behind the blow, but slashing only as air as I tumble out of the room. Scrambling on my hands and momentum alone kept me on my feet. I heard as much as _felt_ the burst of energy from the _revenge_ that the Zangoose had attempted. The funny thing about Pokémon moves is that they don't work too well on humans. I mean a flamethrower _is_ still a _flamethrower..._but there aren't any Pokémon-types coming into play that act to worsen or weaken the damage. Pokémon type energies cause damage to each other by acting and counteracting their own reserves. Humans are too bog-standard to be affected by anything like that.

Still. It's no joke when a Zangoose is attempting to take your arm off. Claws are still claws after all! I slam past a set of double doors, almost trip over a Chansey, the overgrown egg squawking at me, push past a nurse, and topple over a medical trolly before making it out of the ward. I glance behind me to see if I had put enough distance between me and the murderous cat. _SHIT!_ It was right on my heels, along with Aiden a good bit farther down the hall. Wow, that was quick!

"After him Bowie!" Aiden yells as he tails the psychopathic cat. Both bounding down the corridor after me. There was no time to waste! I spy the elevators and the fire escape doors, both fast approaching. As if luck was on my side, the elevator doors begin to open.

"Yeeee...noooo."

Out came two security guards. They spot me instantly, eyes narrowing as I skif around the corner. Seriously? I hate my life right now.

Rushing past the two momentarily stunned guards, I barrel through the fire escape door, setting off the alarm in all its red blaring glory. Before me was the stereotypical concrete spiral staircase with a white, angled guard rail. I only had one shot at this.

Jumping onto the railing, I sped off from gravity doing the hard work. It wasn't a moment too soon, as I heard the telltale sign of cleaved air accompanied by an annoyed snarl. _How was he that close?_ Spiralling downwards, I had to occasionally grab to adjust to prevent from falling off. My joyride eventually came to an end as I reach the bottom of the escape staircase, legging it the moment my feet touch concrete once more. _I must have lost the zangoo-_

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I heard of Aiden above following suit, followed the sound of pants sliding on metal. I saw a white blur lunging down the stairs. I need to make my exit now.

Bounding outside of the hospital, I made a beeline out of the city. I didn't think to stop running, as I would probably be caught by the cops. After like 10 minutes of jogging, I think I even lost the Zangoose in the commotion. I took a moment to get my bearings...and to catch my breath. I was breathing heavily. Wow, since when I had become this unfit?

Grassy field with few trees, tall grass. "Ugh... Route 4. _Again_."

I was back to where this shitshow started. Just my luck. I really hope this day doesn't get any worse. Maybe actually paying attention whilst you high-tail it out of somewhere might be a good idea next time.

_Great, I am gonna have to tell the boss how much I screwed up, shit._

I heard the grass in front of me rustle, and I squint. _Please don't tell me they followed me._ The grass rustles louder before stopping. I peer closer into the grass, wondering if the Zangoose had caught up.

Out pops an ordinary,average looking, brown eevee. I bent down and look at it, honestly in surprise of the irony. _What are the odds of that, I try to grab a shiny one and no dice, but a normal one just pops up right in front of me. huh._

"**Eevui?**" the small Pokémon mewls, sniffing at me. Wow, it sure was a friendly little guy.

"No thanks, I already have a partner." I flick the eevee on the nose, and it meeps at me before scampering off. The last thing I wanted was any Pokémon drawing attention to me. For now, I could only hide in the long grass and hope nobody had followed. Shit. How had it all gone so wrong? I need to plan, what the hell I need to-

"There you are!" Aiden and his Zangoose came flying out of an adjacent patch of grass. Both had rather smug expressions as they lunge forward. Whaaa! Looks like they had been tailing me this whole time!

"Shit!" Going off instinct, I grab one of my few pokeballs and point it at the boy. I mean, what the hell was that supposed to do? We lock eyes and Aiden raises an eyebrow. With a very deliberate motion he lifts a hand to his cap and swivels it round backwards. There was a glint in his eyes as Bowie steps forward with a snarl. A flash of the Pokémon's teeth reminds me that there was no running from this battle.

"I did want to repay you for landing my butt in the hospital!" Aiden placs his hands on his hips. "I think you owe me a battle...aaand once I've beat your ass you can tell me what the hell is going on, _skull_." The last word was said with venom. Aiden and his Zangoose Bowie share the same expression, as if Team Skull left a bad taste in their mouths. I'd wager some of the lower grunts tried to mug him and got claws instead of cash from him.

"Uhhh...Uh.."

The Zangoose snarls. I still held my Pokeball before me in a shaking hand. _Shit, no way out and my back is against the wall. Can't run now and I can't fake him out either. Talking is off the counter as well. I can only fight. _Looking at my pokeball (A luxury ball to be exact) and back at Aiden, I had to steel my resolve. Trainers honour meant if I won I could leave all of this behind me unscathed. Well, until I had to bring Aiden back in again. _Oh God how did I get myself into my mess. _

_Here goes nothing._

I toss the ball skyward and a bright red flash announcing the arrival of a Pokémon.

"Game on." Aiden had the audacity to chuckle in excitement.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. CHAPTER 3 Stretching The Truth

Shiny Hunting?

* * *

Aiden would do absolutely anything to catch himself a shiny Eevee. However, the wannabe trainer couldn't predict the chain of events to follow. Following a run-in with a Team Skull grunt, Aiden finds himself thrown into a dark world of tyranny, transformative serums, and bad disco music. Pokémon transformation story including unusual friendships and a mystery to solve!

* * *

Author Notes

Sorry for the long break from writing this, life just got busy and I got sidetracked helping zen. He is a great author by the way, you should check out some of his stuff!

* * *

Chapter 3: Stretching The Truth

* * *

Aiden's POV

* * *

With a flash of light, Ivan released his pokemon. It's probably a Rattata! He won't get the drop on me again. Still don't know how he knocked me out, but I can worry about that later. All I wanted to do was get myself some well deserved revenge.

The white glow of the Skull's Pokemon began known as they materialised out of their Pokeball. Long ears, dark eyes, fluffy yellow fur along with bushy tail and mane, with a short, reddish-orange coat of fur covering the rest of the wasn't a rattata, not at all. Furthest from it.

It was a flareon. An honest to Arcues flareon. My left eye twitched. You have got to be kidding me! Seriously!?

Eevee's by default are skittish and a nightmare to catch...so how did a _Skull _catch one? They're thieves, arrogant and rarely have the patience to track a wild Pokemon. Argh, I don't have time for this. Why does literally everyone have an eevee? They are beyond rare and a literal _pain in the arse_ to catch. It might have been bought from a breeder but I doubt a _Skull_ has that type of money, what with prices being jacked up the wazoo. And to evolve the grunt must have bonded with the Pokemon. ARGH. Why!? Is this real life right now?

The flareon immediately began to sniff the air, and stared at me. He, at least that's what I guessed was its gender, began to chatter to bowie. "**Flareon, flare?**" The flareon motioned its paw over to me and bowie. Bowie at held his claws up at first, before lowering them. "**Zango, zang…" **he explained.

What were they talking about? It was odd that the Skull's Pokemon was so sociable. In fact, it sparked a conversation of sorts. Bowie began to do some basic charades with flareon, using his bipedal stance to full advantage as he described something with vigorous claw motions. It was going well until the snap of a twig interrupted the two. Looking away from the two Pokemon, my eyes popped open in shock when I spotted Ivan was slinking away into the tall grass.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going!" I wasn't going to let him get away again! "There's no running from a pokemon battle!" I yelled after the grunt.

Ivan skidded in his tracks, craning his neck back toward the battle. "Dammit! Flareon...flame charge!"

Upon receiving his orders the fire-type nodded, shooting an uncertain smile toward Bowie opposite, before his gaze hardened. Tongues of fire gathered around the Flareon's mane as they dug their claws into the ground.

Bowie barely managed to dodge out of the way. He scrambled away as the Flareon went barreling past, part of his pelt getting scorched in the process. The Zangoose threw out a fierce growl in response, rolling onto all-fours. Bowie shot a small glance my way, indicating that some instructions might be handy right about now. There was a determined look on his face. Game on!

"Bowie! Slash!" I called out in retaliation. Bowie didn't hesitate, responding with glowing white claws as he faced-down the Flareon. They had skidded to a halt and were already preparing another blast of fire. Charging forward, Bowie slashed from the left, aiming for the Eeveelutions muzzle as he danced around a burst of flame. Long claws grazed across the Flareon, not meeting anything more than fluff as the Pokemon jumped to the left. The fire-type grimaced, swatting away the cut to their face.

They didn't have much time to worry, however, as their trainer fell into the rhythm of the battle.  
"Bite it! Quick!" Ivan called out. The Flareon was already showing their canines. Ivan's call for speed led to the flareon hurrying along, going for anything to sink their teeth into. Fangs primed to sink into flesh were caught by sturdy keratin claws. The Flareon's maw was holding the claws like it would after fetching a stick. A growl escaped both of the 'mons mouths.

The canine pokemon let out a muffled, "**Flare!**"

Bowie flung the fire type away with a swing of his claws. The flareon rolled onto the ground, but got right back up. I smirked as they charged forward, '_They really don't give up, do they?' _More charges, bites, slashes, and growls echo throughout the grass. Every second as action packed as the last.

Another crash and via autopilot I called out snappy retaliation. I begin to hear my own heartbeat, banging within my chest. _One-two, one-two, one-two_, another ember swatted away as Bowie dodged another burst of fire with surprising elegance. _One-two one-two_, a slash lands but a bite comes back. _One-two one two one two_, sweat drips from my brow as an ember flies by, or is that because of the sun? _One-two one-two onetwo onetwo_, everything is getting so freaking hot.

I tried to call out an attack...but something was wrong. I felt my mouth move, and I _knew _some sound came out... but I didn't feel any air. I move my hand to my mouth to feel for any breath, but instead I see it trail behind, leaving only after-images.

"What?" I try to say, but it's silent. My mouth feels funny. I press my palm against my lips, but they just feel tingly. Everything loses focus as I become hyper-aware of my inability to speak.

I should be battling right now, but Bowie and the Flareon are now circling each other. They exchange menacing growls but avoid fighting. Ivan's looking a me like I'm stupid, but he's the stupid one. Just look at his face. Just … he looks so stupid _man!_

I point at him and just can't help but snicker, at least, I think I'm snickering. I really can't feel my mouth anymore … or my cheeks. _Those cheeks_. Why is everything so funny all of a sudden? Not to mention, why does everything feel like a sauna now? Huh I know alola is hot … but it's not _this hot! _Must be the Flareon. Not that he's _hawt_ in that way … but he's literally burning right now. Though I guess … ?

'_Why have both mons stopped fighting?'_

Why's bowie making a time-out gesture? Is he tired already? Maybe the flareon wants a break? Wait ... Who taught Bowie how to spell tea? He doesn't even drink it? Can flareon _even_ drink tea? And would it be cannibalism if the beverage is made from Leafeon leaves? Bowie's dark eyes break the confusing thoughts. The Zangoose starts trying to talk to me, but I can't hear him. Everything feels muffled like it's coming through thick fog. Why do my legs feel like jelly all of a sudden?

The ground meets my face, but it doesn't hurt too bad, maybe a bruise or a scratch or two. That doesn't explain the pins and needles though. OH **Palkia**, that is a LOT of pins and needles everywhere. At least my eyes still work!

Ok, so needles now feel like they have hot sauce on them ... and now my arms feel like jelly! I can't even bend my fingers! Wait, does a thumb count as a finger or not? Huh, I can actually hear stuff now, well, sorta … It's more like gibberish. I feel bowie push me on my side, kinda hard not to feel those claws. Then I hear footsteps. One two three four five, then the sound of pants bending down.

A hand waves in front of my face, "Uhhh, you're not dead or anything, right?" He leans over and looks at me, kinda hard not to see how uneasy this face is. He breathes a worried sigh, eyes darting about. "Ok, so i'm gonna pick you up and tell you how this is all going to go down. Oh, this is going to end horribly, but I've made up my mind."

* * *

IVAN's POV

* * *

"What the hell?" I curse under my breath. Aiden acting like he's drunk! Trust me, I know what a drunk looks like and that's it. Arceus, even his cheeks are red from here! His legs are wobbling about like a spinda's.

I could bail right now, if he can't focus, I can beat it out of here. I mean, a sand attack could make a smoke screen of sorts? Casting a glance back at the wannabe trainer, I was surprised to find him … laughing at me? Wait, _seriously_? He's even got his finger pointing at me like that? Is-is he ok? I really don't think a teenager ( he's probably like a year younger than me, maybe) would be giggling like a schoolgirl.

I stare at the boy, why is he … is he high? He's touching his face like he's got something on it, and he's staring at his hands. My flareon and his zangoose are growling at eachother, not fighting without any orders. Would have thought that the deranged cat would have tried to claw me the first chance it got.

No, being can't be right, unless the hospital doctor's gave him some really long lasting …

'_Oh … the serum …' _The realization dawns on my face when aiden face-plants onto the ground. The serum is taking effect! Oh shit, oh shit, AWwww SHIT! I shake my head, trying to calm myself down, '_ok Ivan, do you...AGH? AW BLOODY HELL. What CAN I do?'_

I should make something clear here...I am terrible at making decisions under pressure. Not only that, but I was still in a state of denial and shock about the whole situation. Look, I was supposed to shoot a completely unknown serum into a random ass Pokemon and collect it. The first thing to go belly up was the fact I shot a human trainer … and the serum in their veins just so happens to be some kind of transformative…?

'_Why the hell did they trust me with this stuff?'_ I shudder, '_Why didn't they send one of the responsible ones to do this…'_

The sound of Aiden's cackling woke me from my internal squabbling. Well, more like jolted me, considering how much he was howling. I think it's safe to say that the battle is over, as both the zangoose and flareon are just staring at the trainer. The cat ferret growls at me before making a sideways "T" at me ... a time out? Can Pokemon even do that? My Flareon just looks up at me, tilting their head to the side with a confused "**flaaare?**"

"Uhh, don't worry … Sol?" Crap, it has been a while since I called them by that name. As a grunt, you're told not to get too attached to your pokemon. They're supposed to belong to the organization after all. But … well, they are _your _pokemon. it's just that-

A loud _thud_ severs my train of thought. I snap my head around to see the trainer slumped over, face planted into the ground. "**Zango, zang!**" his pet Zangoose nudges the kid, the Pokemon battle forgotten and replaced by worry for their owner. I go to back away but a strange uncertainty in my stomach glues me to the spot. The Zangoose was already shaking their trainer for a response before rolling the kid onto his side.

"Uh, hey, hold on for a sec...I can help…?" I feel stupid for even saying the words that come out of my mouth, The Zangoose growls at me deeply. There was a pause before he waved me over with a distinct "_I'm watching you" _motion.

Eyeing the mongoose Pokemon, I creep over to the down boy only to find his eyes are wide open. Like, wow, how big can human pupil's get? He must be tripping balls or something. Crouching down, I wave a hand in front of his face, his ungazing eyes following the motions flawlessly.

"Uh, you're not dead or anything, right?" I stutter. Shit, what was that acronym I was supposed to learn? I mean, his eyes are moving, so he must be alive? Check breathing first. No, check for a response and then if they're breathing...UGH!

I peer down at his face … and feel a twinge of guilt. This is actually happening. **I** did this. All cause of a stupid serum. Ugh! I didn't sign up for this!

Speaking of signing up, why the hell am I doing this? I'm at the end of my rope as a Skull grunt. Seriously, this was my last chance... and I've already been threatened with the same shit as him! I think I've made up my mind...I think? But would that be a good idea? I could just turn this trainer in and bail. Just brush this under the carpet as a one time only sort of thing. Not like you shoot a trainer with a messed up science dart every day right? I could forget … but … what about them…?

Leaning over, I readied an arm to heft Aiden up. His eyes focused slightly, his face still flushed. I take a sigh and start, "Ok, so i'm gonna pick you up," I mouthed,

_Oh god, what am I doing!? _

"And I'm going to tell you how this is all going to go down. Alright?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see that zangoose glare daggers at me. "Oh, this is going to end horribly, but I've made up my mind." That merits a growl.

It's now or never, my throat runs dry as I carefully choose my next words. That cat will have my head if I mess up now.

I open my mouth and spill it."I'm not getting paid enough for this shit man, not helped by all this shit. I quit."

A thoroughly confused sounding "**Zaaaang?**" responds back.

I give an uneasy smile at the mongoose,"What?"

All this time the trainer's Zangoose has been looking at me, head tilted to the one side in a somewhat cute fashion. Well, as cute as you can get before he starts growling. It's a throaty huff which turns out not to be for me at all. The Pokemon lifts a claw to point at Sol nestled behind me. "**Zang, zangero?" **The flareon behind me gives me an unsure look.

"I'm serious, I'm quitting." I look down at the fire-type. I may have lied plenty of times before this, but I'm telling the truth this time.

Sol nods for a moment. The Eeveelution has become remarkably inquisitive regarding the whole situation, ears perking up in worry about the human sprawled out across the ground. However, he flashes me a pitiful look, almost to make up how they'd been ignoring my previous drama.

"**Flare, fla...areon."** The fire-type explains calmly to the Pokemon they've been attempting to knock out only moments earlier. Whatever he says grabs the Zangoose's attention however. Bowie gives me a quizzical look before doing the same to Sol. His eyes narrow incongruously,

"**Zang!?" **

I look back at my pokemon, "can, can you tell him I'm not bullshitting?"

Sol gives a shrug of sorts before yapping, "**Flare, flare, flareon." **

Bowie crosses his arms, and nods a few times. He looks like he is in a state of deep thought. The zangoose uncrosses and gives me a pensive stare, before walking over to Aiden's legs and picking them up. The pokemon motioned upwards, "**Zang." **Ok … He probably wants me to lift his trainer up?

"Uh, you want me to carry him?" I wanted to double check, eyes drifting to the Pokemon's rather sizable front claws. The Zangoose tilted his head from side to side. It was clear the creature was unsure of such an idea himself. The distrust in his red eyes was unmissable. I could see him grit his teeth as he nodded.

Sliding my arms underneath his shoulders, I lifted the trainer up. Good grief, he is heavy! It's probably his bag that makes up most of the weight. Or maybe it's deadweight, relaxed muscles are apparently heavier. Ugh, just my luck. There is only the sound of him breathing, but I'm sure he is awake. Like, his eyes are open right? He probably needs a doctor or a bed to rest in, but I think I'm safe to say that the city hospital would not take either of us on account trashing the place the last time. Maybe a Pokecenter? I mean he isn't that far gone … but it basically serves the same purpose, just better specialized for pokemon.

Thinking about it, there was only one place to go," I think the only place that could get Aiden looked at would be in paniola town." The zangoose grunted before looking at me expectantly. Right, I should probably give directions. "The town is just north of here, I think it's twenty minutes from here?"

"**Zang" **Bowie replied, following me as I led the way. Aiden flapped his mouth, making a sound between "_what"_ and "_Huh"_ at the same time. The cat-ferret looked at aiden, pity in its eyes, before scowling at me. The emotions portrayed across their face changed in a heartbeat. Bowie gritted his teeth, a fierce glare doing its job at sending a shiver down my spine.

I turned my head away, just focusing on not tripping over my own feet. The sun's rays and the tension of all of this weren't helping in that matter, my hands were jittery. A sudden push against my leg snapped me back to reality. Sol was staring up at me, concerned. With a worried, "**Flare"**, it was as if they were asking what was going on. Holding up a hand to motion to the Zangoose that I wanted to stop, I set the boy down and gently scratched Sol's head.

"Jeez, guess this grunt can't catch a break, right sol?" I rubbed the pokemon's head, continuing on in my little vent session. This day has just been bad luck, over and over again. Sometimes you just need to let it all out (preferably away from your previous employers.) "and all of this just because of -"

While sol listened quietly, Bowie interrupted me with a light growl. I raised a brow before cautiously asking, "what, do you want to add something?" He rolled his paw in a clockwise motion, wanting me to continue. I gave a sheepish smile and shrugged, better an interested cat than a diced up grunt, "All this happened because of those darts, and that arceus knows what eevee virus that was in them."

Bowie eyes widened in confusion, but Sol walked over and started talking with him. Sol started,"**Flare, flareon." **but the zangoose questioned back, "**zango, zang?"** The zangoose walked up to Aiden's face, and poked a claw at his cheek, causing the trainer to strain to say, "Quit it, what does … virus, i'm sick or something?" I motioned for bowie to pick him up, "I'll … tell you what happened, but it might be a bit of a long story."

Sol walked beside me as I started explaining, "So, you know how Team skull is a bunch of criminals, right? They stay afloat through illegal means. Uh … robbing, stealing, narcotics, ball disablers … stuff like that." I listed off Skull's bad reputation just for the sake of it. Start with the stuff that makes sense and not something that sounds straight out of a saturday-morning cartoon. Aiden let out an annoyed sigh, trying to blow the hair out of his face. I wish whatever paralysis wears off on him soon, he's heavier than he looks.

"Bear with me, but how do they even get half of that? They are simple crooks, petty thieves, right? … not really, it's mainly because most of them don't have the cash on them to get the good stuff on the black market, most of the time." I quickly added. "Now they have been making a lot more due to one thing." I sucked in a sigh, this sounded ridiculous already. Sol let out an uneasy chirp.

"They have been making a lot because of selling shiny pokemon on the black market. Shiny eevees to be-" I was cut off by Aiden trying to swear like a sailor, jostling even though the paralysis held him like he was in a straight-jacket. Even bowie grimaced as he held on, while I tried to keep him steady, "Hey what the hell, calm down, you're going to hit my nose!"

Aiden stopped struggling, growling (Arceus please let me be imagining that) and mumbled something along the lines of why it was always an eevee. I don't know if that's due to the virus or if this guy is a nutjob, neither is good. With a gulp I start again,"Ok, so .. .shinies. Selling shinies on the black market, but that seems insane. Shiny pokemon are a needle in a haystack, it's nearly impossible to find any on a consistent basis. Selling one … sure it will fill your pockets but that's well, nothing in an organization." Aiden shuffles in my grip, huffing, "What does this have to do with me, why shiny pokemon!"

"I'm getting to that!" I snap back. With this heat and with me having to drag his ass, you would think he would at least listen. I grunt, nearly tripping over a rock, "Team skull found, actually the more I think about it, probably stole a drug that transforms pokemon into eevee ... shiny ones namely."

With a confused grunt Aiden spoke up again, "... ok, so what does that-" only to be silenced by Bowie letting out a growl. Lifting a paw, he jabbed his claws in my direction, eyes burning with anger, "**Zangoose!" **The trainer barely manages to turn his head back to get a look at me, "any reason why bowie wants to rip you to shreds, skull?"

Averting my eyes, I spilled the beans, "uh, probably because he … mmm, saw me shoot a dart full of the stuff into your back … which is why I had to drag you to the hospital …"

A moment of silence passes, no words, just a few steps. Then a single word breaks the tense quiet. Aiden, almost silent, spits out, "**what.**" Then all hell breaks loose. I'll save you the details, but it sounded like a fire alarm going off, with lots of enraged screaming with cursing.

"You mean I'm gonna to become an eevee?!" Aiden yells out, flailing and struggling as I try to carry him. I can't really blame him for losing it at me, I'd probably be freaking out as well. Crap, I need to get him to calm down, I can't get him to listen to me like this. Come on, think!

Taking my chances, I say the first thing that comes to mind,"There might be a cure!" Aiden stops mid curse and gives a double take. I could almost feel his brow rising, almost as if this was some prank. I honestly wished it was.

Aiden was frantic with his words,"What do you mean there is a cure? And what do you mean by might?! I don't believe any of this bullshit anyway! Eevees? I mean, this is some fever dream right? They're mocking little brown bastard gremlins. You're joking, right!"

Without much time to prepare, I tried slinging something that would make sense, "Uhhhh … Yeah? May-! Ok Ok! It's true!" Bowie had decided to speed me along, pushing Aiden's feet faster towards me to the point I almost stumbled over backwards. A rather aggressive,"**Zang?" **left the zangoose's mouth as he looked at Sol, going at far to roll his eyes at the worried Flareon. The fire-type mumbled something, meeping a short reply. Wait, was the Eeveelution actually trying to calm down his former enemy? Sol ruffled his mane before shooting me a fierce glare.

"Ok! I get it. I'm the bad guy here. Anyway, uh. The cure is with the … the Aether Foundation! Yeah!" OK, that might have been a white lie but it was a safe bet, what with all the rumors that the higher up skulls stole the transformative serum from the foundation. It makes more sense than all the other stuff I could come up with.

Aiden let out a whistle," The Aether Foundation, where is that?" I could feel him squirming around, hopefully he was starting to gain the use of his body back.

I sighed, "Somewhere in the middle of the sea around these islands. It's like a floating natural reserve or something." I felt Aiden struggle some more, now he was moving his arms sluggishly. It's got to be wearing off. I'm getting a little sick of carrying him.

Aiden flops an arm over his chest and onto my shoulder, "Ugh, that's great. Well, good news, I can feel my legs now. I think I can walk." Bowie gave both him and me an uncertain look, while Sol shakes his head. "Bad news is that I have a headache. How much farther to the town anyways?"

I let out a yawn, "Ten minutes or something." I was getting a little tired of holding up Aiden, not helped by the evening light that was now washing over the sky. I'm still surprised that it still hasn't even been a full day since this mess started.

"Great, but I guess that means you're sharing a room with me when we get into town. I don't fully believe you're quitting, what if you pull a fast one on me? Bowie, make sure he doesn't pull a fast one." Bowie gives a growl of agreement, while Sol nudges me and gives a smile. I give an uneasy one back, at least I can keep an eye on Aiden, maybe I can keep that knucklehead from doing something that might speed up the serum. I don't know anything but the bare basics about it, and that terrifies me.

The rest of the walk to the town is uninteresting, aside from Aiden's legs working again. Good for me, my own arms were about to give out holding him. Guy's heavier than he looks. As for the town itself, it's not all that interesting. It looks like some kind of town in the middle of the wild west, cowboys, outlaws, half the stuff I expect The bo- … Guzma to watch on a daily basis.

We both enter the first hotel on the right, _the cosy tauros. _It's nothing fancy, but it would do for the night. Aiden goes to get the both of us a room from the reception desk while his Zangoose keeps an eye on me. I start to look around the hotel's lobby to look for anything interesting about it, but I'm interrupted by a vibrating in my pants …

It's my pokegear, who would be calling me-

_ONE unread text message  
Unknown caller ID_

_Deliver the "package" behind the barn to the left of the pokecenter in five minutes. No one is around. The Big G will be pleased with your work._

Droplets of salty sweat slide down my forehead. Shit, so Guzma did give a few punks down here the info of what had happened. Sol gives a worried chirp as he rubs my leg, while bowie glares at me. Looking down at the pokemon, I quickly reassure the flareon, "h-hey, its nothing." I decide to make sure it is nothing by deleting the message, besides, it helps cover my ass if Aiden looks through my phone.

Speaking of the trainer, he breaks my train of thought by waving me over. The green eyed trainer starts with, "Hey, I got our room number, 206, second floor. Hurry up!" I hurry up the oak stairway along with him, both of our mons trailing behind. Finding the room isn't too hard, it's one of the first ones.

The room itself is small but quaint, two twin sized beds tucked into the back of the room, as well as couch in the middle, plus a small tv in front of that. There's a ceiling fan and a window AC unit sticking out one of the windows, so it's safe to say that this room probably gets hot as an oven unless that thing is on. We both go to claim our respective beds, his on the right and mine on the left. Bowie clambers up onto his trainer's bed, while sol curls up by the foot of mine.

A buzz from the back of my pants was quickly silenced by my hand hitting the volume button on it. If it's a call from those grunts, they might break down the door in the middle of the night if I don't answer. A quick glance reveals a bathroom off to the side of the bedroom, so time for the natural excuse. I signal to the door with a waved thumb, "Hey, I'm gonna go use the toilet."

Aiden shrugged, "ok man. I'm gonna relax on the couch. I will hear you if you try to escape down the fire escape. So don't do that unless you want a repeat of the hospital." I nod and walk to the door.

As I tucked inside the bathroom, I open up my pokegear, checking to see who called me, please let it be a telemarketer and not another-

_ONE missed call :  
Unknown caller ID_

The device starts vibrating again. I hesitantly opened up the phone, only to be met with an annoying voice jeering at my ears. Why does anyone have that nasally of a voice?

The person at the end of the line screamed into my ears,"Hey man, what the hell! why did you head into that dingy hotel! Didn't ya get the text message?"

Ok, play it cool, as long as I don't let it slip I quit, I should have no problem. It's very easy to sound tired when you are, "Dude, I have had a rough day and I need a bit of shuteye. The punk doesn't know and isn't gonna bolt. How about in a … lets say three hours, then the deal happens? Middle of the night. He'll be groggy and have no idea what's going on." I shudder at thinking I was originally going to do this. No thanks.

The caller grumbled, "Fine man, three hours, but your ass better be up by then or that door is coming down." I didn't even get a chance to respond before they hung up. Putting the phone away, I flushed the toilet for the hell of it and washed my hands.

Now then … how should I go about telling Aiden that we need to skip town?

* * *

End of Chapter 3


End file.
